The present invention relates to flexible interconnect structures that support circuits for controlling or operating electrical devices and light sources incorporating the same. In particular, the present invention relates to such flexible interconnect structures and devices that incorporate light-emitting elements and have improved thermal management capability.
Light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are now widely applied in a variety of signs, message boards, and light sources. The relatively high efficacy of LEDs (in lumens per watt) is the primary reason for their popularity. Large power savings are possible when LED signals are used to replace traditional incandescent signals of similar luminous output. One aspect of LED technology that has not been satisfactorily resolved is the efficient management and removal of waste heat, especially for high optical power LEDs, requiring increased electrical power. The waste heat results in excessive junction temperatures, degrading performance and reducing device life. LED lamps exhibit substantial light output sensitivity to temperature, and can be permanently degraded by excessive temperature. For example, the maximum recommended operating temperature for LEDs that incorporate indium in their compositions is between about 85° C. and about 100° C. These devices can exhibit typical (half brightness) lives on the order of 50,000 to 100,000 hours at 25° C. However, degradation above 90° C. is rapid as the LEDs degrade exponentially with increases in temperature.
Permanent thermal degradation of LEDs may also occur during array fabrication if care is not taken, when the LEDs are soldered to the supporting and/or interconnecting circuit board. For example, typical soldering temperatures can exceed 250° C. and seriously affect the performance of the LEDs even before they are put into service, if the LEDs remain at or near such high temperatures for an extended period of time. Therefore, it is very advantageous to remove heat rapidly from the vicinity of LEDs whether such heat is generated by the LEDs during normal use or applied during the assembly or manufacturing process.
One common method for dissipating heat generated from LEDs that are mounted on an insulating printed circuit board (“PCB”), such as the commonly available FR-4 fiber composite circuit board, is to form a plurality of vias under each LED through the thickness of the PCB. The vias are filled with a metal or alloy having high thermal conductivity and connected to a heat sink attached to the PCB opposite to the LED. However, the formation of such vias adds to the cost of manufacturing the pcb. In addition, the rate of heat dissipation is limited by the rate of heat conduction through the vias because of their typical small cross section.
Another approach is to provide thermally conductive substrates on which electronic components are mounted. These substrates generally perform a function of mechanical support, also provide for electrical interconnection to and between components, and assist in the extraction and dissipation of heat generated by the electronic components. These substrates often are costly or require complicated multi-step manufacturing processes. For example, substrates have been made of thermally conductive ceramics or metals coated or laminated with dielectric materials. Thermally conductive ceramic substrates are costly compared to metals and are, therefore, more appropriately reserved for high temperature applications or for devices the price of which is a secondary concern. When coated or laminated metallic substrates are used, the electrical insulating property of the coating is important. Puncture voltage and dielectric dissipation of the insulating coating directly depend on film thickness, but the rate of heat dissipation inversely depends on the film thickness. Thus, a compromise must be accepted which often results in a less efficient overall device.
Therefore, there exists a continued need to provide interconnect structures for LEDs that allow for rapid heat dissipation and are cost effective and simple to make. In addition, it is also very desirable to provide interconnect structures for LEDs that are mechanically flexible such that devices having substantial curvature are made.